Une lumière, un Ange, une vie
by Elelim
Summary: beuh...c'est l'histoire d'un ange: Elelim
1. Une lumière

Une lumière, un Ange, une vie...  
  
Quelque part. plus précisément a Imladris appelée aussi Fondcombe, royaume du seigneur Elrond a l'heure du petit déjeuner.  
  
Legolas, Elrohir, Elladan et Aragorn était attablé comme d'habitude en compagnie d'Elrond et des autres Elfes et hommes de passages ou vivant a Imladris, quand soudain une intense lumière blanche, d'une pureté incroyable, illumina la pièce venant de l'extérieur, de la lisière de la forêt. Aussitôt les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers l'origine de cette étrange lueur suivit d'Elrond et de plusieurs personnes ayant assistés au phénomène cet a dire pas grand monde vu l'heure matinale...  
  
Ils arrivèrent finalement a la lisière de la forêt et la, tout le monde s'arrêta troublé pas la magnifique vision qui s'offrait a eux. La, à, à peine deux mètres se tenait la plus sublime créature que la terre ai jamais porté, vêtue d'une robe blanche plus pure que la neige ses longs cheveux noirs ébènes formant une auréole autour de sa tête, et malgré ses multiples blessures elle avait un air d'Ange... blessure, ce dit soudain Legolas, en reprenant ses esprits et en s'agenouillant devant la jeune fille.  
  
La première chose qu'il vérifia c'était si elle était toujours vivante, il senti un battement sous ses doigts et senti une présence a ses côtés, il se retourna et vu Elrond qui était en train d'essayer de retourné la jeune demoiselle pour la mettre sur le ventre afin de voir si elle était blessée dans le dos. Legolas avait déjà « répertorié » une dizaine de blessures plus ou moins profonde sur ses bras ou ses jambes. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en compter d'autres car toute son attention était fixée sur un seul point.  
  
Elrond avait fini par la retournée pour laisser place a un grand laçage qui retenait les deux pans de sa robe, en dessous ou pouvait apercevoir un très long tatouage noirs et argenté qui descendait dans le bas du son dos, il était magnifique et ressortait encore plus a cause de la peau blanche de la jeune personne.  
  
Legolas regarda autour de lui et vu qu'Aragorn était en train de ramasser plusieurs armes qui étaient éparpillée autour d'eux, ils appartenaient probablement à l'inconnue il y avait là une épée, deux dagues, un arc fait dans une matière inconnue aux yeux d'Aragorn, un carquois remplis de flèche blanche et deux poignards. Aragorn n'avait jamais vu pareil armes, elles étaient a l'image de son possesseurs : sublimes.  
  
Pendant ce temps Elladan et Elrohir détaillaient l'inconnue, elle était d'une pâleur fantomatique, ses longs cheveux retombant gracieusement sur son corsage. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche et d'une cape légèrement argentée. On pouvait voir qu'elle avait pleuré, de grande traînée rouge s'étendaient sur ses joues. Ceignant son front, un diadème blanc argenté au milieu duquel une petite pierre transparente étincelait de milles feux. A son cou pendait une petite chaîne en argent avec une petite fée qui tenait une petite perle aussi noire que l'ébène.  
  
Finalement Legolas pris la jeune fille dans ses bras sous la directive d'Elrond, rapidement suivi pas ses amis.  
  
Elrond les conduisit vers une chambre dans les tons ocre et pèche. Legolas déposa son fardeau qui était plus que léger sur le lit pour qu'Elrond la soigne. Il passa la journée entière a soigner l'Ange, car oui elle était un Ange, toutes les signes étaient présent : les armes étaient faites dans une matière inconnue et après qu'elles aient été déposée plus personnes n'avaient pu les prendre en mains, il y a aussi le magnifique tatouage quelle avait dans le dos, la robe aussi, jamais personne n'aurait pu tisser une si belle robe, elle ne pouvait venir que d'un autre monde seulement ouvert aux Anges et il y avait aussi le diadème, aucuns joillier même elfique n'aurait pu réaliser ce travail et le plus étrange c'était les deux grande marque vertical qu'elle avait au niveau des omoplates...il se demandait pas quel épreuve elle avait du passer pour leur arrive dans cet état... ===================================================================  
  
Elrond était confiant quand a l'état de la blessée mais depuis quelle s'était mise à crié et a pleuré dans son sommeil en plein dîner il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui veillait sur elle.  
  
Le sept septembre à seize heures c'était au tour de Legolas de veiller sur elle. Ca fessait une heure qu'il était là assis dans un fauteil à côté de la jeune fille plongé dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas les signes du réveil imminent et ce ne fût que quand quelqu'un prit la parole qu'il sortit de sa léthargie.  
  
Elle sortait doucement du sommeil, puis fini par ce réveiller complètement, mais où était elle ?  
  
- Ou suis-je ? dit elle tout haut en se mettant sur le dos n'attendant aucune réponse, regardant le plafond.  
  
- Vous êtes à Imladris, demeure du seigneur Elrond. Lui répondit une voix inconnue.  
  
La jeune fille se redressa rapidement dans son lit et remonta précipitamment les couvertures sur sa poitrine en voyant qu'elle ne portait qu'une petite nuisette noir. En face d'elle se tenait un Elfe, ayant de longs cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules et des yeux bleu clair, il était vêtu d'une tunique alternant vert foncé et vert clair.  
  
Legolas pouvait enfin voir ses yeux ils étaient d'un gris orageux comme un ciel de tempête un reflet de crainte et de peur se reflétait dans ces yeux.  
  
Gênée, du regard scrutateur de l'Elfe elle commença à s'agiter dans ses couvertures.  
  
- Qui...Qui êtes vous ? Et que fais-je ici ?  
  
- Je suis Legolas, Elfe de la forêt noir et pour votre deuxième question...nous vous avons retrouvée il y a trois jour près de la lisière de la forêt couverte de blessures vous portiez cette robe et cette cape et nous avons retrouvé plusieurs armes dit-il en désignant les dites armes d'un geste de la main.  
  
- Vous appartiennent-elles ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Comment vous appelez vous ?  
  
- Appelez moi Elelim.  
  
- Etes vous fille de roi ?  
  
- Pourquoi cette question ? dit elle étonnée.  
  
- Votre diadème...  
  
Elle porta sa main à son front et toucha le métal froid du bout des doigts et l'enleva pour pouvoir le voir.  
  
- Comment avez-vous fait pour l'enlever. Personne n'y est arrivé !  
  
- Je ne fais partie d'aucune famille royale et vous ne pouvez toucher aucun de mes objets sans ma permission....Avez-vous retrouvez d'autres personnes. Dit–elle la voix tremblante, redoutant la réponse que Legolas allait lui donner.  
  
- Non, pers...il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'Elelim se levait prestement allant vers la porte avant de s'écrouler en larmes non pas sur le parquet mais dans les bras de Legolas, qui voyant Elelim tombé c'était levé et avait pu la rattraper a temps. Elle était la dans ses bras, terrifiée et angoissée, elle avait l'air si fragile et si désespérée que le jeune Elfe la serra contre lui pour la consolée en lui murmurant des paroles rassurante et en la berçant doucement d'avant en arrière tout en lui caressant doucement le dos. Elle se calma doucement et fini par s'endormir dans les bras de l'Elfe. Legolas sourit et la porta pour la deuxième fois dans ses bras s'approchant du lit qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Il la coucha en veillant bien à ce qu'elle soit couverte.  
  
Il sortit doucement de la chambre refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui dans le but premier d'aller chercher Elrond pour l'avertir de l'éveille de leur jeune inconnue sur laquelle il pouvait enfin mettre un nom. But qui fut bien plus rapide que prévu car Elrond s'avançait rapidement dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre que Legolas venait de quitter.  
  
- Maître Elrond ! S'exclama t'il. Elle c'est réveillée.  
  
Elrond sembla surpris un instant puis ce ressaisit et demanda a Legolas ce qu'il c'était passé, ce que Legolas lui expliqua rapidement.  
  
- C'est incroyable...Murmura t'il finalement.  
  
- Si je puis me permettre qui a-t-il de si incroyable ?  
  
- Et bien en règle général il aurait fallu encore une bonne semaine avant qu'elle ne ce réveille. Elle a soit une résistance incroyable soit des pouvoirs cachés. Dit il plus pour lui-même que pour Legolas. ===================================================================  
  
Elelim se réveilla le lendemain matin aux aurores, elle s'étira dan son lit et s'appuya contre le montant du lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une jeune fille qui la regardait avec amusement. Ce demandant ce qu'elle devait dire elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.  
  
- Je m'appelle Arwen, je suis la fille d'Elrond. Dit elle  
  
- Ele...Elelim.  
  
- Tu te sens assez forte pour te lever et t'habiller ?  
  
- Je pense. Répondit Elelim.  
  
- Dans ce cas suis moi !  
  
Arwen ce dirigea vers une armoire gravée de Runes et l'ouvrit révélant à Elelim des tenues variées.  
  
- Alors que veux tu mettre ?  
  
- Je ne sais vraiment pas. Dit elle en contemplant ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux.  
  
- Dans ce cas. Je vais t'aider !  
  
Arwen li fit essayer moult tenues. Elle et Elelim devinrent rapidement amies et finalement Elelim fût prête, elle était habillée d'une robe bordeaux très foncé dont le haut était noir tirant sur le rouge. Le tout fessait ressortir la peau blanche, presque diaphane de la jeune fille.  
  
- Tu es magnifique !  
  
- Merci. Répondit elle gênée.  
  
- Ne me remercie pas, après tout, tout te vas à merveille.  
  
- Que faisons nous maintenant que je suis habillée ?  
  
- Vu l'heure je pense que nous devrions aller prendre notre déjeuner et te présenter au reste des personnes vivant à Fondcombe. Mais avant, allons voir mon père.  
  
Elle ce dirigèrent donc toute deux vers le bureau ou devait ce trouvé Elrond. En chemin Arwen lui parla des Elfes et de leurs coutumes. Elle lui expliqua aussi comment et ou on l'avait retrouvée. Et finalement elle arrivèrent a destination. ===================================================================  
  
Voila le premier chapitre est terminé et j'en suis fort contente... bien pas bien j'accepte toutes les review que ce soit pour me dire que c'est une honte de publier ça ou pour me dire que c'est géniale même si le c'est le deuxième choix que je préfèrerais lol merci d'avoir lue ! 


	2. Un ange

Dans le chapitre 1 j'ai oublié de mettre mon disclaimer, donc : RIEN ne m'appartient tout est à Tolkien, appart Elelim pour l'instant, je n'écrit pas cette histoire dans un but lucratif et je ne gagne pas d'argent.  
  
Les réponses au review qui m'ont faites énormément plaisir :  
  
Elysabeth : ma première revieuweuse merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise et pour Legolas et bien je....ne dirais rien tu n'auras qu'a le lire quand ce sera écrit !pour les fautes...si tu en voit n'hésite pas a me les signaler si tu as du temps a perdre lol et oui l'histoire ce passe avant la deuxième guerre encore merci ! Merci pour le joyeux anniversaire tant que j'y suis.  
  
C moi : j'adore trop ton pseudo il est...fun. Merci pour ta review, contente que tu aime le nom de la « nouvelle » je vais essayer de ne pas lâcher l'histoire.la suite la voila...  
  
Yotma () : merci a toi aussi pour le joyeux anniversaire pas grave si il est en retard. Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic plaise a déjà...3 personnes je croyais au début que j'allais me prendre un vide magistral lol merci merci merci !!!  
  
Une lumière, un Ange, une vie...  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Voila, on est arrivées !  
  
Elles se tenaient devant une porte finement ouvragée, décorée de motif floraux et d'arabesques. Arwen frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur un Elfe de haute taille qui ressemblait beaucoup a sa fille : mêmes yeux, mêmes cheveux... Il sourit à la vue d'Elelim presque rétablie, et à leur complicité, un inconnu aurait pu les prendre pour deux vieilles amies qui ce connaissaient depuis le berceau.  
  
Je vois que tu es presque totalement rétablie, j'en suis enchanté. Merci, mais c'est a vous que je le dois et pour ce, je vous remercie. Rentrez donc. Dit il en s'écartant de l'embrasure de la porte laissant ainsi la place aux deux jeunes filles. Asseyez vous repris t'il.  
  
Elles s'exécutèrent s'installant dans deux fauteuils en face du bureau ou Elrond alla s'installer.  
  
Et bien, que me vaut cette visite matinale ? Je me suis dite que tu voudrais peut être l'auscultée une dernière fois, ou lui poser certaines questions. répondit Arwen. Tu as bien fait, Elelim viens ici. Dit-il tout en lui montrant un coin dégagé du bureau. Il vérifia que les entailles ne c'étaient pas infectées et qu'elles c'étaient bien cicatrisées Comment es-tu arrivée à Imladris ? Et ou t'ais tu fais toutes ces blessures ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que je luttais contre des orques, beaucoup d'orques, trop d'orques... ils ont fini pas m'acculé dans un coin, je n'ai rien pu faire, je n'étais pas armée, ils m'ont assommée et je me suis réveillée ici. Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, elle avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux et Elrond préféra changer de sujet. Es-tu au courant de ton...statut ? Mon statut d'Ange, oui, une personne m'a parlé dans un rêve, il m'a révélé ma vrai nature ce pourquoi j'étais née, qui j'étais vraiment, ce que je devais faire. Il m'a appris le maniement des armes et la langue commune, le temps là-bas ne passe pas aussi vite qu'ici. Et que dois tu faire ? Dit doucement Elrond, sachant pertinemment que c'était le moment ou jamais pour poser ces questions. Il m'a dit protège le porteur le plus longtemps que tu le pourras, mais quand il ce séparera de toi ne le cherche pas. C'est tout ce qu'il ma dit.  
  
Arwen elle était complètement lâchée ne comprenant rien a ce que disait son père et sa nouvelle amie, d'après ce qu'ils disaient Elelim était une Ange et qu'elle devait protégé le porteur mais le porteur de quoi ?  
  
Bien je pense qu'il est temps d'aller manger maintenant, vous devez avoir faim après toutes ces émotions. Dit il en souriant.  
  
Elrond les conduisit à travers de nombreux couloirs tandis qu'Arwen parlait à Elelim de ses frères jumeaux : Elladan et Elrohir, de Legolas : l'Elfe de la Foret Noir et d'Estel ou Aragorn c'était comme on voulait estel en elfique voulait dire « espoir ». Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la salle ou tout le monde prenait ses repas  
  
Je suppose que tu vas rester avec Elelim. Demanda Elrond à sa fille Oui, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit trop perdue ! Dit elle en riant doucement face à la grimace que fessait la concernée.  
  
Elrond eu un sourire et poussa le battant de bois qu'y les séparaient encore de la salle. Aussitôt les bruits de discussion et des couverts s'entrechoquant s'arrêtèrent. Elrond fit un pas dans la salle et fit passer une Elelim rouge pivoine devant lui.  
  
Voici notre jeune malade. Elle se nomme Elelim, elle n'est pas encore totalement rétablie c'est pourquoi je vous demanderait de ne pas lui posé trop de questions. Il relâcha Elelim et ce dirigea vers sa place ou il s'assit aussitôt les conversations reprirent le sujet : la nouvelle.  
  
Arwen se rapprocha d'Elelim un sourire plaqué sur son visage  
  
suis moi. Je te signale que je ne fais que ça depuis ce matin ! Arwen éclata de rire et la pris pas la main la tirant vers le fond de la salle. Tu va manger pour reprendre des forces et puis après nous irons dehors y faut vraiment que tu prennes des couleurs tu es vraiment très blanche. A vos ordres chef !  
  
Elles finirent pas arriver à la table. Il y avait là trois Elfes et un jeune homme, sans doute Estel ce dit Elelim. Il y avait Legolas le seul qu'elle avait déjà vu et les deux qui ce ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup, Elladan et Elrohir.  
  
Voici Elelim. Elie voici : Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir et Estel. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Mais dit moi ce « Elie » c'est mon nouveau surnom ? dit elle en ce tournant vers Arwen. Parce que si tu te lances dans les surnom je peux t'appelle Wen. Arwen éclata de rire bien vite suivie des garçons et d'Elelim.  
  
Elle a vraiment un rire magnifique ce dit Legolas, c'était un rire cristallin comme l'eau qui coule, léger comme une feuille qui ce fait porter par le vent. C'était un rire qui te redonnait espoir quand tout était perdu et courage quand tu n'en avais plus. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Elelim qui repris la parole.  
  
Bien, j'arrête de t'appeler Wen si tu arrêtes de m'appeler Elie. D'accord ? C'est d'accord si tu manges et qu'on va dehors après. Est-ce que j'ai seulement le choix ? Non ! C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, tu es une véritable dictatrice. Dit elle en ce laissant tomber sur une chaise libre en face d'un des jumeaux.  
  
L'ambiance dans le petit groupe était décontractée et Elelim ce fit rapidement acceptée dans le petit groupe déjà formé auparavant. Si quelqu'un de complètement inconnu à Imladris arrivait a cet instant il aurait pu prendre les cinq jeunes pour de vieux amis.  
  
Après qu'Arwen ait jugé qu'Elelim avait assez mangé elle emmena la petite troupe dans les jardins ou ils s'installèrent au bord d'un ruisseau, au soleil bien entendu. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien les pieds dans l'eau assis au bord du ruisseau. Les heures passèrent et u Il fut temps de rentrer pour aller prendre le repas de midi. Pendant le repas il fut décidé qu'ils ce retrouveraient tous au bord du petit ruisseau et que de là ils ce rendraient au lac ou ils ce baigneraient.  
  
Arwen emmena Elelim dans sa chambre ou elle lui passa un de ses maillots {NDA : vous croyez qui y avait dja des maillots ? je vais mettre ça mais je sais pas} vu qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à en mettre dans son armoire. Elles enfilèrent rapidement leurs tenues, Elelim avait un maillots blanc tandis q'Arwen finissait d'enfiler un bleu marin.  
  
Tiens, prends ça on ne va quand même pas ce promener dans Imladris habillée comme ça. Dit Arwen en lui tendant un léger pantalon en cuir et un chemisier en coton blanc. Tu n'aurais pas de quoi attaché mes cheveux ? Attends. Et elle partit fouiller un de ses tiroirs, elle en ressortit une minute plus tard deux fines lanières de cuir dans la main. Voila. Dit elle en lui tendant un des lacets. Elles ce firent rapidement une queue de cheval et partirent à travers Imladris pour rejoindre les garçons qui eux était déjà près depuis dix minutes. Ah, vous voilà enfin. Dit Elladan. On ce demandaient quand vous arriveriez. Poursuivit son jumeau. Et bien nous voilà. Dit Arwen. Et puis une femme ce doit de ce faire attendre, n'est ce pas. Dit elle en ce tournant vers Elelim. Tu as tout à fait raison ! mais je pense que nous avons perdu assez de temps et je propose que nous nous mettions en route.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard ils arrivaient au lac.  
  
C'est magnifique ! S'extasia Elelim en regardant tout autour d'elle. Oui, c'est vrai que c'est beau.  
  
Beau était un euphémisme l'endroit était tout bonnement enchanteur : un lac d'une couleur azurée, des arbres l'encerclant c'était superbe. Ils s'installèrent au pied d'un Saule Pleureur. Alors qu'elle venait juste de finir d'enlever son chemisier et son pantalon qu'elle fut soulevée du sol par deux bras elle eut des frissons dans tout le corps à ce contacte, elle ce retourna pour voir qui était son « agresseur » qui marchait à grand pas vers l'étendue d'eau.  
  
Legolas ! Lâche moi ! Non, non, Leg... elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle rentrait en contacte avec l'eau du lac.  
  
Elle émergea rapidement et repris son souffle à grande bouffée d'air. Avant de tourner son regard vers Arwen qui ce trouvait juste derrière Legolas, Arwen hocha de la tête et poussa Legolas dans l'eau effaçant par la même occasion le sourire vainqueur qui s'étirait sur les lèvres du jeune Elfe. Il émergea à son tour et regarda autour de lui pour trouver Elelim, mais la jeune fille avait déjà replongé et découvrait a cet instant le fond du lac. Legolas fini par la repérée : elle remontait à la surface cinq mètre é sa droite. Elle émergea et aperçu Legolas qui venait dans sa direction.  
  
C'est magnifique là en dessous ! Tu m'accompagnes ? Poursuivit-elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres des mèches plaquées contre sa joue.  
  
Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle le prit par la main et le tira à sa suite, dans les profondeurs du lac. Legolas devait le reconnaître c'était très beau surtout avec Elelim dedans. Mais il commençait à manqué d'air et il le signala à Elelim et la tira vers le haut, ils émergèrent et rejoignirent le bord ou les autres s'amusaient. Elelim sauva Arwen des griffes d'Elladan avant de sortir complètement de l'eau et d'aller s'étendre sur la serviette qu'elle avait prise avec elle. Après avoir bronzé, joué, coulé et s'être fait aspergé ils repartirent vers Imladris ou ils remirent des habits digne de ce nom pour ce rendre au souper.  
  
Elelim n'avait pas remis la robe qu'elle portait le matin mais une beaucoup plus légère et confortable Arwen fit de même et elles ce rendirent ensemble au souper. A peine Elelim eut elle fini de manger qu'elle ce leva souhaita bonne nuit à tout ses amis et sortit de la salle. Elle était vraiment épuisée. 


End file.
